The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transcription. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for remote recording, of a conversation between two or more people or a statement by one person (referred to herein as communication), over a telecommunication medium (e.g., telephone lines) for purposes of transcription.
Dictation machines and other devices for recording for the purposes of transcribing the recorded dialog are well known. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,895,189; 4,309,571; 4,790,002; 4,827,461; 4,860,339; and 4,851,937 are discussed briefly below. These examples are not intended to be a complete listing of the prior art but are provided as an example of such.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,189 discloses a control circuit for coupling a central record/playback unit of an endless tape loop recording system with an automatic answering coupler of a telephone system, the control circuit including an audio preamplifier for receiving and amplifying audio signals from the answering coupler and means for supplying them to the recording section of the central record/playback unit for recording on the endless loop of tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,571 discloses apparatus for operating a dictation unit as a telephone-answering device. The dictation unit has a movable record medium upon which an announce message is recorded at a predetermined portion. Switching circuitry is selectively operable to condition the dictation unit to operate as a telephone-answering device, and a line coupler connects the dictation unit to a telephone line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,002 discloses a telephone terminal or a combined telephone-dictation terminal. Such telephone apparatus includes a handset having a microphone and a speaker together with a speaker phone having a microphone and a speaker. Such telephone apparatus also includes a hook switch, which detects on-hook and off-hook conditions of the handset, a speaker phone switch, and a control mechanism, which is responsive to the hook switch and the speaker phone switch. The control mechanism may successively enable and disable at least one of the speaker phone microphone and the speaker phone switch during the on-hook condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,461 discloses an input coupling apparatus for coupling a telecommunications link, such as a telephone line, to an audio device, such as a recording channel of a telecommunications logger. Input terminals connect the coupling apparatus to the telecommunications link, such as to the tip and ring leads of a telephone line, for receiving audio signals. Voltage, current and remote sensing devices are coupled to the input terminals for detecting an active mode, such as an off-hook condition, during which audio signals are present. When connected to a telephone line, either an off-hook voltage condition or an off-hook current flow is sensed to produce an off-hook signal. When coupled to another communications link, such as a radio link, an external, simulated off-hook signal is detected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,339 discloses a programmable telephone/dictation terminal that can be disposed in any one of several different modes of operation including, but not limited to, dictating information onto a recorder, communicating over a telephone network, recording incoming messages received via a telephone line, preventing a telephone dial out operation and communicating xe2x80x9ctestxe2x80x9d messages with a supervisory console.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,937 discloses a multichannel communications recorder or logger. The recorder is formed from modular elements which may be configured into a large number of selectable configurations. In each configuration one or more record decks is controlled by a control module which includes a system control microprocessor and a CRT control microprocessor.
Providing conventional stenographic services is a highly labor intensive and involved process. Most significantly, it requires a highly trained individual to be physically present at the site where a statement will be given or meeting is to occur. Although procedures differ between service providers, the steps typically involve: scheduling of available personnel for the desired date and time of the event; travel to the location of the event; setup and installation of the stenographer and equipment; capture of the vocalization of the event; tear down of equipment; travel back to the service provider""s office; transfer of the stenographic record to computer form, translation of the stenographic record to proper English language; printing of transcript; and delivery of transcript to customer.
Time study analysis of this process reveals a disproportionate relationship between overhead (i.e., travel, setup, etc.) and the primary steps which are the capture of the spoken words and the subsequent translation to a finished transcript.
The above-discussed and other drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by the method and apparatus for remote recording of communications for transcription of the present invention. In accordance with the present invention, a telephone at a first location has a handset including a speaker and a microphone as is well known in the art. The telephone is connected over telephone lines to a recording device at a second location remote from the first location.
In accordance with a first embodiment, an acoustic coupler (e.g., a speaker) is disposed at the microphone of the handset. The coupler is connected by a cable to an amplifier device, which is connected by a cable to a microphone, preferably a pressure zone microphone. The microphone is positioned in close proximity to the person or persons for whom a recording (and transcript) of their conversation is desired. The electronics of the amplifier device comprises an audio amplifier circuit, an indicator circuit and a microphone mixer circuit (when more than one microphone is used). The input interface of the audio amplifier circuit is connected to the microphone mixer circuit (or the microphone connection). The output interface of the audio amplifier circuit is connected to the speaker.
During use, the acoustic coupler, the amplifier device and the microphone are connected as described above. A user calls into the remote recording device using the telephone and enters an account/identification code at the telephone. After this code is accepted, recording at the remote recording device can be initiated. Once the communication (i.e. dialog, conversation or statement) has been recorded it can be accessed for transcription, as is well known in the art.
In accordance with an alternate embodiment, an acoustic coupler having a speaker and a microphone, is disposed at the cooperating speaker and microphone of the handset. The acoustic coupler is connected to a communication device, which is connected to a microphone, preferably a pressure zone microphone. The communication device includes a speaker and a keypad. The electronics of the communication device comprises first and second audio amplifier circuits, an encoder circuit, an indicator circuit, and a microphone mixer circuit (when more than one microphone are used). The input interface of the first amplifier circuit is connected to the microphone in the acoustic coupler and the output interface of first amplifier circuit is connected to the speaker in the communication device. The input interface of second amplifier circuit is connected to the microphone for capturing the communication. The output interface of the second amplifier circuit is connected to the speaker in the acoustic coupler. The encoder circuit interfaces with the keypad at the communication device. A switch switches out the microphone and switches in the speaker, both at the communication device, when actuated, in order to avoid feedback, otherwise the microphone is switched in for recording.
During use, the acoustic coupler and the communication device are connected as described above. A user calls into the remote recording device using the telephone, then actuates the switch, and enters an account/identification code on keypad of the communication device. After this code is accepted, recording at the remote recording device can be initiated. Once the communication has been recorded it can be accessed for transcription, as is well known in the art.
In accordance with another alternate embodiment, a communication device is connected directly to the telephone wires (i.e., no acoustic coupler is required). The telephone wires being connected to the remote recording device as described hereinbefore. The communication device includes a speaker, a microphone and a keypad. The electronics for this communication device comprises a standard telephone interface circuit, first and second audio amplifier circuits, an indicator circuit, and a microphone mixer circuit (when more than one microphone is employed). A switch switches out the microphone and switches in the speaker, both at the communication device, when actuated, in order to avoid feedback, otherwise the microphone is switched in for recording.
During use, the communication device is connected as described above. A user calls into the remote recording device using the keypad, then actuates the switch, and enters an account/identification code on the keypad. The user will only hear information communicated from the remote recording device when the switch is held down. After this code is accepted, recording at the remote recording device can be initiated. Once the communication has been recorded it can be accessed for transcription, as is well known in the art.
In accordance another alternate embodiment of the embodiment, the communication device described immediately above includes an antenna, as is known in wireless telephones.
The present invention expands the reach of traditional stenography and transcription services by allowing recordings of conversations and statements (i.e., communications) to be made remotely via a telephone over a telecommunications medium. In accordance with the present invention, the stenographic event is captured at a remote cite and relayed via telephone lines where the event is recorded and transcribed. This allows the skills of the stenographer/transcriptionist to be utilized in a far more efficient manner as well as significantly expanding the geographic area to which a service bureau can provide it""s services.
It will be appreciated, that a conventional telephone instrument which transmits the voice of a single person, is wholly inadequate for transmitting a dialog between two or more persons (i.e., a communication). The microphone in the handset of such conventional telephone instruments simply does not have the necessary sensitivity to pick-up sound except when directly spoken into.
The above-discussed and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and drawings.